Recently, with the spread of information communication services, the advent of various multimedia services and the advent of advanced services, the needs of wireless communication services have been rapidly increased. In order to actively meet such needs, throughput of a communication system should be enhanced together with reliability in data transmission.
In order to increase communication throughput under the wireless communication condition, a method for newly discovering an available frequency band and a method for enhancing efficiency of given resources may be considered. A multiple input multiple output (MIMO) antenna system based on the latter method has been actively developed, in which a plurality of antennas are provided in a transceiver and a spatial region for resources is additionally provided to obtain diversity gain, and data are transmitted in parallel through each antenna to increase transmission throughput.